Patented Daydreaming
by darklydraco
Summary: Set during HBP. When Draco comes to Severus for his help, Severus finds it hard to refuse. A side-scene to 'Into the Woods,' but can stand alone as a shameless PWP oneshot.


_Set during HBP. When Draco comes to Severus for his help, Severus finds it hard to refuse. A side-scene to 'Into the Woods,' but can stand alone as a shameless PWP oneshot._ _Warning: slash, cliché student/teacher seduction_

So this slips in nicely right after Chapter 42 of _Into the Woods_, I think. Forgive me the ending.

* * *

**Patented Daydreaming**

Severus had just stepped out of the shower and was preparing to bring himself off and go to sleep when he felt the wards in his office going off. Someone had obviously disabled most of them, because only the two most difficult had been activated. So it was probably one of the NEWT students, sneaking in to make a lust potion or some such nonsense. He threw off his towel and slipped into trousers and his robes, already laid out for tomorrow, and pulled on his boots. He ran a long-fingered hand through his sleek hair and grabbed his wand off of the sink. _Children_. He wasn't even teaching potions anymore and he still had to deal with this shit. Well he mightn't have to if he chose another office, but the Hogwarts dungeons had been his home since he was a first year Slytherin and he had no desire to move out, merely a desire to cast more painful curses than was strictly permitted for dealing with students.

He walked through his bedroom and stood by the door to his office, where he kept his desk and a few hard-backed chairs designed mostly to discourage visitors from getting comfortable. He cast a silent through-sight charm on the door and could vaguely make out a nervous, blond-looking shape pacing in front of his desk.

Severus opened the door and strode into his office quickly. The boy spun around and stared, a look of mixed relief and surprise.

"Draco? What is it?" Severus heard himself say in an uncharacteristically concerned tone.

Severus was taken aback when Draco hugged him, burying his face in the older man's chest and twisting his hands in the front of his robes. Severus instinctively moved his hips backward, suddenly very conscious of his own arousal, but he was too late. He felt Draco freeze, and Severus knew the boy had felt it. _Fuck_. Severus moved his hands to pry Draco's hands from his robes and escape so that hopefully they could pretend like this never, ever happened.

No such luck. Draco allowed himself to be pried loose, but slipped a hand around Severus' waist and pulled him flush against him with surprising strength. Severus gasped as he felt his own erection pressed against a second one. The boy was hard, too. Severus looked down at Draco with surprised eyes, his lips barely parted, and Draco reached up and captured his mouth in a kiss, his hand snaking back up to his neck, fingers curling through Severus wet hair. Suddenly Draco's lips were on his neck and behind his ear and biting his collar bone and Severus groaned at the pressure in his groin and it took every single ounce of self-control he could muster to wrench himself away from the boy and back away against the door to his chambers.

"What… do you think… you're doing?" he asked between heavily drawn breaths. To his enormous surprise, Draco turned and slumped into one of his extremely uncomfortable armchairs and dropped his face into his hands, crying.

"I don't know," he sobbed miserably. "I don't know. Everything is going wrong. I just can't do it. When I think about it… I just… I can't do it. I don't know how I can do it. And if I do, no one will ever understand… and… fucking_ Potter_ and his fucking _friends_ and _morals_ and _bloody self-hating homophobia_… and I just… I can't do it. It's too much. And no one understands. No one... but you..."

"But… why this?"

"I thought… I thought you wanted me. After that day, with the pygmy puffs, and then after Slughorn's party, when you told me… I thought... I thought we could just forget about everything else… just for one night." Severus felt the tug of something like pity from within him, and he remembered another boy, a boy with sandy hair and bright golden eyes, in front of a much, much younger Severus, wanting to forget, for just a moment, everyone and everything else. He had given in then, but could he possibly give in now?

"War makes people do… many things. The stress you are under – I would never have wished this upon you, Draco. And I'm not surprised that you would seek out… distraction. But why not one your own classmates?"

"Potter's an arse."

"What about Nott? I'm pretty sure he's bent…"

"He's with Vincent," he answered dejectedly.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

Draco frowned at this, and stood to leave, but then turned and approached Severus, gazing up at him through thick eye-lashes, one hand fiddling delicately with a strand of his blond hair. _Gods,_ the boy was going to drive him to distraction.

"Please… professor? No one ever has to know. Just for tonight. Please?" He was stepping closer and closer to Severus, who was backing up until he hit the wall and Draco stopped just inches in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "Please?" and he grabbed Severus' hand and pressed it against his own erection, gently rocking into Severus' palm. "It aches…"

"I…. we… can't—" Severus stammered, but his self-control was quickly melting.

"I'm sixteen. That's the age of consent, you know," Draco purred. Yes, Severus knew.

"You're a student. It's not right."

"We both know I won't be a student here much longer. And I'm not a child anymore, Professor. I'm an adult… adult enough for this –" he stepped back and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a writhing serpent emerging from a hideous skull. Severus' frowned at it for a moment, and then covered the Mark with his hand. Then he brought his other hand up to Draco's chin and tilted his head up to look directly into his soft grey eyes.

"I never wanted this for you… I wish… I wish the Dark Lord had not chosen you. And I wish you would let me help you."

"Then help me with this… one… thing," Draco pleading, pressing himself into Severus' palm again. "Please," Draco pleaded, and then lowered his voice to add, "_Severus_."

Severus felt his knees weaken the way they had so many years ago when, for the first time, soft pink lips under sandy brown hair had intoned his name, his real name, not that rhyming epithet. "Please, Severus," he had begged, and Severus had surrendered.

And he did so now. Flushed with desire and emboldened by the knowledge that the end was probably near for one if not both of them, he swept Draco up into his arms and kissed him unreservedly, his tongue seeking out the warm, salty-sweet corners of his mouth.

Draco began frantically grasping as the clasps of Severus' robes and without thinking Severus hands moved to Draco's belt and began to unfasten it. His trousers and pants dropped with the floor and Draco stepped out of them. Severus' hand hovered over Draco's throbbing erection, and he leaned in to whisper into Draco's ear, "tell me what you want."

Draco whimpered. "Please, Professor. Please… touch me."

He heard Draco moan as he wrapped his fingers around the boy's length. But Severus didn't move, he just held the boy's hard cock in his hand and felt it pulsing.

"Rub it, sir, _please_… please, _stroke_ it…" and Severus started stroking, slowly and leisurely. "Faster, please…. oh… oh, Professor, _yes_…." Draco stopped making sense when Severus added a little twist with his wrist at the end of each pull. He could tell Draco was close, but he wanted to drag it out a little longer.

"Is that all you want from me Draco?"

"Mmnn…" Draco whined as Severus hands stilled, and looked up. Severus licked his lips pointedly and Draco shivered. "Please…"

"Please, what? Draco."

"Please, Professor… I want you to… I need you to…" he was staring at Severus' lips.

Severus leaned into Draco's ear and whispered sensuously, "Draco, do you want me to suck your cock?"

"_Yes!"_ Draco cried out miserably. Severus smirked at the boy, who was too far gone to notice or care, and then grabbed him by the hand and led him to his desk, and in a swift movement Severus swept everything off his desk and lifted Draco up onto it. He sat down on the edge of his own high-backed chair and reached out with long white fingers to spread Draco's white thighs and grasp his dripping cock. He swallowed the boy easily, his long, slim member sliding down over his tongue.

Within mere minutes the boy began to ask, to _beg_, to be released, whining "please, Professor… I need to… come… _please_… sir…" Severus looked up without releasing his cock and nodded, and Draco threw his head back. Severus felt the boy's cock pulsing in his mouth, hot spurts of come shooting down his throat.

Severus swallowed, and waited. His own erection was now so painful that he could not help but adjust himself, although that only made him more anxious to get the boy out of here so that he can get back in the shower and wank before the guilt of what he had just done fully hit him.

But… Draco wasn't leaving. He was still short of breath, but instead of jumping down to scurry away as Severus had expected, Draco alighted softly onto the floor between Severus' knees, and kissed him again, swallowing Severus' moan as his tongue sought out the bitter taste of his own come. _Oh gods,_ this boy would be his undoing, Severus thought. And then he stopped thinking entirely when Draco dropped to his knees in front of him and looked up, hopefully. Surely not…

"Tell me what you want, Draco…" Severus gasped.

"Please, Professor… I want… I want to… touch it," Draco whispered, his hand sliding slowly toward Severus' own throbbing member and Severus closed his eyes and almost whimpered. But he leaned back and placed his hands on the armrests of his chair.

"I want to… touch it… and hold it… and feel it… and stroke it…" Draco was slowly undoing the front Severus' trousers, until he had finally released that burning arousal. Severus squirmed as Draco held out his hand and brushed his fingers across the head reverently. Then he gripped it and began to stroke it slowly, but then looked up and met Severus' eyes and asked, "I want to… I want to… taste it, Professor… may I?" _Oh gods. If Lucius could see his son right now._

"You may," Severus' answered with barely contained urgency.

Draco took him into his mouth and began bobbing rhythmically, and with obvious skill. Severus was just beginning to forget exactly who was sucking his cock when Draco pulled away, and Severus noticed with a shiver that the boy was hard again, and he was stroking himself. Draco looked up at him again, again with that hopeful glint in his eyes, and Severus gasped,

"Tell me what you want."

Draco stood up and to Severus' surprise, climbed up onto the chair to straddle him, allowing his tight little hole to hover over Severus' straining erection, pressing it gently between his cheeks, and then whispered in his ear, "I want you, Professor. I want it all."

Snape pushed him back enough to look into the boy's flashing eyes. "Do you know what you are asking for?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"Have you...? Did you and Potter…" Draco winced at the name, but shook his head.

"We did… but… I only ever topped…"

Severus' eyes widened. "You've never…?" And Draco shook his head. _Oh Gods. A virgin_.

"Please, Professor. I want you to… I _need_ you to… take me… sir..."

All semblance of self-control promptly fled as Severus reached around to grasp the two soft mounds of Draco's and pulled them apart, running his fingers closer and closer to that warm, wrinkled entrance. He muttered a wandless cleaning charm and summoned a jar of lube… the boy would need to be prepared and Severus was a methodical man.

He slicked his fingers and started running slowly circles around his entrance, getting gradually closer and closer. Draco fidgeted and pulled himself open obligingly, and when Severus fingers finally brushed across his quivering hole, he whined and tried to bear down against them. Severus kissed him to still him as he slipped first one, and then two fingers in and began gently twisting them. Draco whimpered into his mouth and bucked a little, and pretty soon Severus' self-control was worn so thin he thought he might die if he didn't drive into that boy right now.

And then Draco whimpered into his ear, begging, "please, Professor… I need you… _inside_ me… please... _fuck me_…"

In a single fluid motion, Severus slicked his cock, pulled Draco closer, lined himself up, and pressed up against that tight virgin hole. Draco started bearing down against him and Severus let him… allowed him to slowly adjust, pulling him in, enveloping him in slick velvet heat. It took every ounce of his will not to drive up into that deliciously tight channel because _dear gods_ it had been a long time since Severus had been buried to the hilt in a teenager and _fuck_ was it good.

The muscles around him slowly began relaxing, and he felt the boy's whole body sinking down onto him, shoulders and back and thighs all relaxing in stages, relaxing and then tensing, and then relaxing again, and he adjusted.

Finally Draco started moving, struggling to find a rhythm, experimenting with the angle. Severus allowed him to explore until he couldn't take it anymore, and finally he wrapped his fingers around Draco's slim hips and gripped him tightly, then thrust up into that white hot heat and Draco cried out and sat up, looked down at him with a mix of surprise and arousal so thrilling that Severus could do nothing but drive up into him again and again. Draco was grinding with him now, meeting his thrusts, pressing up against him so that his erection rubbed against Severus' stomach. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in concentration but his mouth was wide in a smile that made Severus' heart ache.

The mere sight of this beautiful boy riding him so wantonly was driving him dangerously close to the edge. He leaned forward to whisper, "do you want to come for me, Draco?"

"Yes… Professor, sir, _please_…." he whimpered desperately.

Severus reached down to grasp the boy's throbbing cock and he pounded into him. Draco cried out, "oh fuck, _fuck yes_ oh _gods_," and his head fell back exposing the white column of his throat.

"Come for me, Draco," Severus groaned, his voice thick with his own impending climax.

"Yes, yes, yes, _oh!" _Draco's face registered something like surprise as his cock pulsed in Severus hand, the walls of his arse twitching and rippling erratically, and Severus pumped up into him, filling him with everything he had to give.

Draco slumped over onto his, his warm body falling limply against Severus chest, and Severus reached up to stroke his soft blond hair and their breathing slowly returned to normal.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes, wiped his hand on the bedspread, and looked over at the wrapping of his Weasley's _Patented Adult Daydream Charm_ before tossing it in the bin. He rolled over and pulled the covers around him, drifting off to the memory of flashing silvery eyes and soft blond hair. The guilt can wait till morning.


End file.
